insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Haku
''"You did it, Chihiro! I remember! I was the spirit of the Kohaku River! My name is the Kohaku River. That must be why I can't find my way home, Chihiro. I remember you falling into the river, and I remember your little pink shoe!" '' - Haku to Chihiro upon breaking Yubaba's spell Skills Now that he has learned his true name, Haku is more powerful than he ever was under Yubaba's spell. He trained as the witch's apprentice for many years, although only learned a few, simple spells from her. He's nowhere near as skilled as she or her sister is when it comes to magic. The most he can do is passive or nonlethal spells, such as turning Chihiro invisible to fellow spirits (as long as she holds her breath on the way into the bathhouse) or enchant a food in order to allow a human to stay in the Spirit World. As a dragon, he also holds the ability to fly, although since he's regained his name, he can now fly in his human form, as well. Also, being a River Spirit, it's likely that he has some knowledge (or at least the capability) to create healing medicine, as spirits or gods associated with water are often healers. Finally, it's likely that Haku can only be harmed, injured, or weakened by magical means as he is a spirit. While he may have a physical form in both the Spirit World or the Human World, physical means would likely not do much since his river has been destroyed- severely limiting his full potential. As of now, the full range of his capabilities (including those he may have had in his past) are unknown. Personality Haku is an odd and complex individual. At times, he may seem like two different people, usually depending on who is around. Often, he seems quite cold-hearted to others, which is how he prefers people to see him. He doesn't respond to people's petty problems at all, such as being poor or having a horrible job- as it is temporary and can be changed. When it comes to harming people, he has nothing against doing so as long as there is reason. He's no bully, but he's no pushover, either. Now that he's regained his identity, Haku is fully aware of what he is and his capabilities. In the Spirit World and many Human World religions, River Spirits are on par with gods (with good reason), and he knows this (as even one variant his shortened name, "Haku" means "master", "lord", or "overseer"). He is proud of what he is, and expects respect from others. This has led him to be somewhat arrogant, although it's exceedingly rare for one to see him become angered. He is a quiet boy, and often doesn't speak unless spoken to. While he likes and prefers a certain sense of organization and predictibility from the world around him, he hates being put into a routine, himself. It breaks his sense of freedom, which is important for river spirits. He is patient and can take somehing he dislikes (or even hates) for years, though it's also likely that he'll become rebellious and cruel if forced to do so. Haku has gained his fair share of hatred due to this. However, on the off chance that Haku is in a good mood or seems to take a liking to someone, he might act much more pleasant. Having trained as Yubaba's apprentice for quite some time, he is quite wise and isn't hesitant to give advice to those who truly need it. Where he will show compassion, for example, may be a situation that could ruin or drastically change someone's life, or any form of extreme injustice that he can't tolerate. What others might consider "cocky", is actual is calm confidence. He isn't afraid of physical combat, and will defend or rescue those who may need it. If someone actually manages to befriend him, they might have the luck of seeing him smile or help them out with smaller, everyday tasks that wouldn't be out of his way. He doesn't believe in apologizing, even if he knows he is in the wrong- though he may admit he is at fault (without much remorse). Trusting anyone, especially humans, is still a challenge for him. To this day, he feels betrayed by them, as his river gave life to the town, provided the town's water supply, and allowed it to grow. Which eventually, led to the river being destroyed by the growing town. He doesn't resent humans for this (as he knows that they are not all responsible), he just finds it hard to find them trustworthy. As for Chihiro? She changes everything. He'd never trust a human as far as he does with her, let alone love. Though he won't be admitting it to anyone, soon. With more "personal" or tender emotions, he has difficulty vocalizing his feelings. Then again, being shy is common for a first (and only) love, and although Haku does not know about this subject, he still is just a young boy. Appearance Haku looks a few good years older than his physical age, giving him that aura of maturity as well as mystery the other spirits seemed to despise. His face and expressions are often cold and hardened- almost to the point of seeming stoic or emotionless, though this seems to change around a young human girl by the name of Chihiro Ogino. His eyes are a dark, dull olive-green in color, though his eyes are most definetly not his most striking feature. It's usually his hair color- which is an entirely naturaldark green shade. His hair is longer than most males' of his age, reaching just below his chin. In the Spirit World, however, there are stranger things. As the name "Haku" means "white" (in another variation of the name), it is slightly fitting that his skin tone is more pale and fair than even the young human girl he came to care for so dearly. Though he may seem young, he carries himself with the attitude and demeanor of one much older. His full, true name refers to him as a minor god or a "spirit" (as he is literally The Spirit of The Kohaku River), and this shows in the clothing he prefers to wear- which is traditional shrine garb. His most amazing feature is most likely his true form, which is a large, eastern-style dragon. It's easy to see that he is a river spirit when like this, due to his long and slender body which seems to bend as gracefully as a river. His hair color is somewhat lightened into a teal shade, though is now the flowing, fur-like mane running down his back and at the end of his tail. All four of his feet are well-armed with sharp claws, though seem somewhat pigeonlike in appearance. he fact that as a dragon he has four toes once again emphasizes his place as a respected spirit (as in eastern mythology, the four-clawed dragon represented imperial nobility). The two, nearly gazelle-like horns on top of his head are equally as sharp. His ears are almost similar to that of a cow,though much more pointed and softer. On the side of his face, there are tufts of white fur that are nearly indistinguishible from his scales, as well as two incredibly long "whiskers" which are as long as his enitre body. They seem to defy gravity and "float" as if they were constantly in a slow and gentle current of water, along with the mane on his body- most likely reminscent of his past home. Though he barely ever feels the need to do so, when he growls or bares his teeth, one might be surprised to see such a beautiful creature change into something sinister so quickly. His teeth are razor-sharp, large, and more than durable. His green eyes suddenly may seem much more reptilian and malicious. Especially while he tries to take a swipe at you. Haku is obviously aware of his own abilities, and isn't hesitant in the least to use them. Relationships None yet. D; History Around a decade ago, there was a river in the Human World known as the Kohaku River. Kohaku essentially was the personification of this river, and lived peacefully alongside a small town. One day, a small human girl fell in the river and nearly drowned. Taking pity on her, he saved the girl while in his dragon form, though through the human's hazy memory she believed it was merely the river's current that did so. Years later, the town near the river grew rapidly. Eventually, the humans decided to dispose of the river altogether to make room, and drained it. It wasn't long after this that the former-river was paved over and lost forever. With nowhere else to go, Kohaku went to the Spirit World. It was here that he met a witch known as Yubaba, who also owned a bathhouse for spirits. She promised him that he would find a sense of belonging there, and offered him a position as her apprentice. Having no other options or place to call home, he accepted. As with all of Yubaba's workers, she took his full name, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, all except for "Haku"- which became his new name. After time, Yubaba's curse began to take effect and he forgot the rest of his name, and eventually everything prior to working for the witch. He became her "right-hand man", and while he did learn some magic from her, he also became her henchman. Haku carried out any tasks or missions that would be considered "dirty work" that she didn't want to do, herself. Though the other bathhouse workers kept a respectful attitude towards Haku to his face, behind his back they despised or feared him. Some were even suck-ups, hoping to get on his good side and therefore Yubaba's. All in all, Haku was a tool for everyone's games, and he knew it. The monotony seemed to break when a human girl stumbled into the Spirit World by accident after her parents had been turned into pigs from eating the spirits' food. Though he recognized the girl, he didn't know her name, where he knew her from, or why. Her name was Chihiro, and while she cried in a panic, he decided to help her. Haku gave her a special food that would allow her to stay in the Spirit World without turning into a pig or fading away, and advised her to seek a job from the boiler man, Kamaji. He knew that if he had a job in the bathhouse, Yubaba wouldn't attempt to dispose of her- despite how much she might have disliked Chihiro. Though he continued his work, he secretly watched over Chihiro and gave her more advice. The most important being not to lose her real name, as she was now known as "Sen". To keep up appearances, he was as strict with her as any of the other workers while inside the bathhouse, which confused her greatly. Seeing her in such distress only put Haku in more pain, as he had begun to grow increasingly fond of the girl. Later, Yubaba sent Haku on another mission to steal a magical gold seal from her own sister, Zeniba (who was much more kind and pleasant). This ended badly, as when he did so, paper shikigami of Zeniba's reacted and chased after him- managing to wound him horribly despite being quite fragile, themselves. In his dragon form, he returned to Yubaba weakly and ended up crashing into her office. Unfortunetly, the witch didn't care in the least for his condition, and was more concerned about the fact that he was getting blood on the carpet. His body was then tossed into the boiler room to be disposed of. Luckily, Kamaji was a kind-hearted man underneath his grumpy demeanor, and didn't attempt to harm Haku further. Chihiro also attempted to help him by feeding him medicine, despite his protests. Much like a child refusing to take said medicine, he growled and bared his teeth at her menacingly, though she bravely opened his jaws and force-fed him the medicine. Sure enough, he then gave a painful, bloody cough- which spit up two things; the stolen gold seal, and a strange black slug. He returned to the form of a human boy, and fell unconsious. However, Chihiro killed the slug, which was a curse placed on Haku by Yubaba. Hoping that by returning the gold seal she would get Zeniba to take the seal's spell away and allow Haku to wake up. By the time Chihiro did manage to return the seal (and find out that her love, not Zeniba's forgiveness would awaken him), Haku had woken up and was fully recovered. Knowing that Chihiro was fighting for him, he confronted Yubaba and made a deal with her. If Chihiro was able to pick her own parents out of a group of other pigs, she would be free to go- on the condition that they return Yubaba's son, Boh, safely (whom Chihiro had inadvertently kidnapped while trying to save Haku). He took on his true form once again and went to Zeniba's. Here, he was reunited happily with Chihiro, where she embraced him. On the way back to the bathhouse, Chihiro reminisced about the river near her hometown when she was a small child. She told him that she fell into the river and was saved by the current, and that the river's name was the Kohaku River- which she believed to be Haku. At this realization, he was completely freed of Yubaba's spell and remembered everything. The two cried tears of joy, confident that their troubles were over, even though Chihiro's last trial was still ahead of her. Of course, she passed, and he led her to the entrance of the Spirit World. Haku told her that her parents were on the other side and warned her not to look back until she was on the other side, though he promised to see her again. As Chihiro left, he was caught by black cords, and dragged into Pandora. Pandora History